SEXO ORAL XDD
by XxXDei-ChAnXDD
Summary: ¿Serian capaz dos jóvenes enamorados usar El teléfono como instrumento de placer?... para experimentar nuevas sensaciones aunque sea a distancia y que esto se convierta en la herramienta mas erótica, corrompida y pecaminosa de su ardiente relación……


**_ahahahah e RoBadO a Los PeRsOnAjEs dE nArUtO X3 jUjUju: Naruto y sasuke (¡¡¡ke observadora!! ¬¬ si seras, deichan..xDD) lo ke kiero decir es GoMeN Mr. Masashi Kishimoto!!!!_ T-T_estos personajes nu son mios :D SON SUYOS, pero los necesito para dejar volaR *¬* KYaaaaa a mi imaginacion see señor !!_ UxU! _YupiIIII JEJEJEJ_** **_xDD.._**

**SASUNARU** callhot 8DD

si no te gusta el yaoi entonces no leas!! DDx

**¿Qué frases serias capaz de decir para llegar al centro del deseo con solo pronunciarlas o escucharlas?...existen parejas que pueden tener un orgasmo únicamente usando su poder de imaginación y de este modo crear fantasiosamente roces y posiciones con su amante…. Aunque, Él esté ausente físicamente**

************************************************************

- Ahh!! Que cansancio decia a un pelirrubio al llegar a su apartamento, ese habia a sido un dia muy agitado; Primero en la universidad no lo dejaban tranquilo si se ponía a a pensar en las odiosas tareas que le mandaban sus profesores y ese meticuloso examen que tuvo que dar, aparte de tener que aguantar las quejas de su jefe, en su trabajo de medio tiempo por las constantes bullas que el mismo provocaba, sin contar la falta de delicadeza de sus compañeros en el momento de molestarlo, cuando es evidente por aquellas enormes ojeras que se pronunciaban en su bello rostro lo ajetreado que estaba.... Pero lo más imperdonable es que no había a visto a su lindo pelinegro ese día . Realmente lo ponía triste, que ni siquiera lo llamara (n/a: pobrecito Naru-chan!!! // Con todo lo que tuvo que pasar jejeje)............

Al llegar a su dormitorio dejo caer sus cosas en el suelo sin preocuparse si se podría romper algo, retiro los zapatos de sus pies y se acostó en aquella cálida y suave cama, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos tratando de tranquilizar su mente como haciendo que esta entienda que lo ocurrido hoy; pasara de aquí a un buen tiempo, por lo menos lo que restra de sus estudios, otras vez sus pensamientos se clavaron en aquella persona tan influyente en él.........

-Tsk Sasuke baka . fue lo nico que dejo salir de sus labios antes que el tenaz sonido del teléfono surgiera...

Ring ring ..ring ring

Rápidamente volteo a ver el reloj que tenía en el velador de su cuarto eran las 2:00 am - kuzoooo!! Quién podría llamarlo a esa hora?- . Era absurdo, él quería descansar así que dejo al aparato sonar hasta que el sonido se fuera disipando poco a poco, hasta volver toda aquella habitación en silencio .

- al fin, jejeje dejo de sonar-ttebayo seguramente se habrán dado cuenta que era numero equivo........ - pero no pudo terminar de decirlo puesto que...

Ring ring . Ring...Ring

Aquel ruidoso instrumento volvio a sonar, suspirando hondo el pelirrubio estiro su brazo para alcanzar el teléfono que también se encontraba sobre aquella consola, puesto que era inevitable el contestar -moshi moshi- dijo el ojiazul pero su rostro agobiado por el pésimo día que había tenido, se cambio a uno de mezclados sentimientos estaba sorprendido y a la vez feliz pero aun así se sentía molesto . Esta conmoción fue dejada a un lado cuando quien llamaba comenzó a hablar...

-Hola mi dobe .. Es que acaso ya no me quieres? porque no contestabas el teléfono ah!?..... Dime jejeje- fueron las palabras un tanto bufoneas de cierto pelinegro con reflejos azules

-Ahahahaha . Pero que dices Sasuke aho!! No me llames así....... mi nombre es Naruto!!! Oíste Naruto si serás baka-

-mmm ya ya ya mi lindo zorrito no te pongas así yo lo digo de cariño jejeje ahora bien, ¿te interrumpo? .-

-Mmm etto .. Sasuke por si no te habrás dado cuenta son las dos de la mañana (n/a: que desconsiderado xDD) ..-su semblante había cambiado; ahí estaba conversando con aquella persona que tanta falta le hacía, las demás emociones se fueron en ese momento se encontraba realmente feliz . Y Continúo hablando.........

pero ...no .....no me interrumpes ......sabes me haces sentir ..........- y su voz se fue apagando hasta volver a aquel molesto silencio que solo lo hacía sentir peor...

-

.kizu ..-prosiguió a decir Sasuke pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por las de Naruto.

- si, el simple hecho que te acuerdes de mi aunque sea en la MADRUGADA!!....Me pone contento- su rostro denotaba una sonrisa proveniente de sus labios...

-Ah ah si bueno; etto . Es que, como me dijiste que hoy ibas a tener un día muy pesado con eso del examen, Preferí no molestar ¿saliste bien? - aquella declaración por parte del moreno alegro demasiado a Naruto, realmente era importante para el Uchiha ....... Lo quer a mucho y se preocupaba por él....-si - contesto

- sabes, anoche soñe contigo ........ Naru- la voz un tanto burlona del Uchiha se había ido y solo había quedado un tono serio en esta; aquel que le daba ese toque sensual y sexy que enredaba los sentimientos del rubio.

- ¡¡Perdón!! - dijo asombrado este

-si, Mmm como explicar la sensación tan extraña que causas en mi simplemente me traes loco MI dobe-

-je je je lo sé y ¿qué soñabas S..A..S..U..K..E? Seguramente nada sano verdad?- la voz del pelirrubio se tornaba mas picara a medida que iba sacándole información acerca de sus sueños a Sasuke . Después de todo, él estaba en todo su derecho puesto que al igual que su teme él también era protagonista de ellos...

-Ohh estas en lo cierto .- le dijo y descaradamente mientras seguia hablando.......- te acuerdas de ayer .N..a..r..u.-CHAN? (n/a: poniéndole énfasis en el CHAN // jejeje) - aquella pregunta fue la que mas impacto en él; He hizo aparecer un leve color rojizo en las mejillas del pelirrubio

Se podría decir que esta fue Aquella sutileza vaga que marcó la pauta del cual ser a el nuevo juego que el Uchiha implantara sobre Naruto y así fue como todo comenzó Eran las 2:15 de la madrugada de un día miércoles. Ambos se encontraban en sus domicilios; Sasuke en su casa, y Naruto en su departamento, si bien Vivian en la misma cuidad y aunque la distancia de sus respectivas casas no era mucha, ellos prefirieron hablar por teléfono Y fue esa bendita frase, la que terminó por encenderlo todo......... - ¿Te acuerdas de ayer?- lo repitió Sasuke; Y el aun sonrojado ojiazul con sus mejillas que mostraban cuan caliente le ponía esas palabras por aquel recuerdo tan placentero que su amante le hizo evocar .sintió claramente como esas cuatro palabras de manera punzantes de excitación le recorrieron todo su majestuoso cuerpo en un ambiente cálido hasta agotarlo y dejarlo sin respiración, liberando un leve suspiro le dijo

- ¡Cómo no me voy a acordar! - Y las imágenes de lo ocurrido se posesionaron en sus ojos mientras estos se concentraban justo debajo de su ombligo, donde Naruto percibía el deseo y las ganas de una manera sofocante, su carne se había comenzado a encender de tal manera . Ya de por sí , el escuchar la voz tan tenaz de Sasuke hablarle solo a él lo estimulaba de tal modo que se dejaba llevar por ella ..........

El día anterior habían tenido uno de los mejores sexos durante minutos en el baño de la casa de Sasuke, pero había sido de una forma tan brutal, silenciosa y placentera . Porque los padres de este se encontraban en aquella vivienda, y todos los gritos y gemidos que pedían salir de la boquita del kizune se tuvieron que contener, ese día había alcanzado la más grande satisfacción y lo había hecho en conjunto a esa persona que lograba sacar toda locura en él...

-Ahhhh ahhh Sas...su mmm - pero con una mano el pelinegro calmo las palabras del rubio No Naruto . Jejejeje no puedes gritar o nos descubrirán ........ en susurro lo dijo para terminar por sacar su mano de los labios de su dobe y hacer la señal de silencio con estas- Hizo una risa demandante de medio lado y prosiguió a decirle........¿qué pensaran tus suegros despué s? . ¿Qué solo vienes aquí para hacer cochinadas con su hijo?... kukuku-

- mm... Sasuke- decía en sus adentros mientras lagrimas bordaban aquel rostro que sin lugar a duda lo hacía más hermoso ante su espectador . Ya que Naruto estaba ahí dándole una vista excepcional de todo su fornido y bien dotado cuerpo a aquel hombre, que lo embestia sin parar y ahora manda a sus latentes gemidos a callar como si eso fuera fácil de hacer Así fue como esta pequeña escena, se convirtió en el secreto más ardiente de su año y medio de noviazgo.

..................................................................

Regresando a la realidad el poseedor de las tres marquitas en cada una de sus mejillas despertó de su estado inconsciente, cuando escucho a Sasuke preguntar - Te gustó?- el Uchiha sabía perfectamente que si le había encantado todo lo sucedido sin embargo quería hacer explotar todas aquellas palabras que tuvo que aguantar no oír al momento de poseer a su dobe y por supuesto que nuestro Naruto no aguantó más y le respondió - Siempre..... me gusta, en realidad me gusta todo de ti; pero más me enloquece cuando me tocas, me marcas como tuyo y me dices que no hable, que no grite que elimine mis gemidos y suspiros, porque alguien nos puede escuchar. Me gusta cuando me tomas de tal manera que me dejas en un estado de deja vü . Me gustan cuando tus manos grandes se posan sobre mi y recorren mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir perecer en pasión . Teme ahh- ... termino de hablar y un suspiro salió de si, tal vez inconscientemente, pero todo lo que había dicho era verdad quien más que l para saber sus propios sentimientos.

-Mmm el tono de tu voz es demasiado seductor mi Naru jejeje me estoy poniendo cachondo, si empiezo a tocarme es por tu culpa JUM-

-Sasu .... - Pero el uchiha quería seguir hablando así que interrumpió a este y le pregunto

- ¿Cómo andas vestido?

- llevo unos bóxer anaranjados un poco a pegado - ......Ufff ........y ¿Qué llevas puesto arriba?-

- Una camiseta blanca abierta. Ahora si te interesa estoy en mi cama, rodeado de cojines, y mis piernas se están abriendo lentamente Mmm ¿qué podría hacer Sasuke?- (n/a: * *Dios!!! Naruto se había vuelto más sexy que antes definitivamente el pelinegro hubiera querido atravesar el teléfono y estar ahí , en el cuarto con su dobe para hacerlo suyo u.u! sin embargo eso es imposible xDD así que continuemos con la historia)

-Mmm sabes me gustar a violarte ahorita, jejeje hacerte el amor muchas veces hasta que caigas rendido y agotado no puedas mover ni un solo musculo de tu frágil cuerpo MI kizune, definitivamente muero por besar esa tetillas y sé que tú , también lo deseas incluso más que yo-

-Ahhh no, eso no onegaii- mientras su voz cambiaba a la mas angelical posible como si de un ser casto se tratara- eso me dolerá mucho si ya de por si, cuando te tengo dentro me desgarras, violarme No!... No lo quiero pensar pero del decirlo al hecho hay mucho trecho, si el uchiha hubiese estado presente cuando este hablaba definitivamente lo hubiera arremetido sin compasión ya que esas sonrojadas mejillas y esos brillantes ojos azules mirándolos desesperados hubieran sido suficiente para terminar con toda su cordura posible y perderse en la piel de aquel muchacho....

Y Así fue como comenzó una hora y media de sexo telefónico, gracias a las ardientes palabras del pelirrubio. Sincronizando sus respectivas radios en la misma emisora, prefiriendo ambos una música suave y algo romántica como destinada para el momento, unas manos traviesas Apagaron las luces de sus dormitorios, ya cuando la oscuridad inundo aquella pequeña morada y aun con el teléfono en la mano, se dejaron caer sobre sus respectivas camas, mientras aparentaban, que las voces de ambos se hubieran convertido en una extensión de sus cuerpos, los necesarios para tocar y acariciar sus pieles mutuamente en la lejanía pero con la misma intensidad....

Aquellos susurros brindados por el Uchiha al ojiazul se convirtieron en manos, aquellas que comenzaron a excitar notoriamente a este. El miembro de sasuke se comenzó a endurecer por el placer de oír la voz tan acalorada de su compañero y el de Naruto se precipitó al vacío junto con el de él, sin parar de susurrarse, las palabras iban y ven an dejando ruborizados a los apasionados amantes, el pelinegro sin dejar de hablarle a Naruto de sus hermosas y redondeadas nalguitas, de su labios tan gruesos e irresistibles a besarlos, mientras él apretaba sus manos contra la cama, en la que estaba recostado, como si se aferrara a la espalda de su teme, no quería que parar de hablar, mientras más lo escuchaba sentía tan cercana su presencia y su mente imaginaba los roces en conjunto con sus manos que recorría el supuesto camino sobre su cuerpo tal vez el mismo que el uchiha hubiera tomado si estuviera ah .

-Me encantas, me excitas, me enloqueces, si tu lo desearas me convertiría en la persona más demente de este mundo quien te haga llegar al máximo placer -

-mmm si Sasuke . Llevame junto a tu locura- mientras le decía que le hablara más, que no dejara de contarle que era lo que más le gustaba de él - dime Sasuke.. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mi?-

- veamos!.... Me gusta tus lindos ojos azules que se tornan rojos y lloran cada vez que te marco como mío, me gusta tus ruborizadas mejillas que aun sienten vergüenza ante mi Ahhh - esto último lo dijo con un suspiro -y como dejaría a un lado esa embriagadora boquita fuente de mis deseos, si!! Con tu provocativa lengüita jadeante que me pide más aun cuando ya he terminado en ti varias veces -

-sabes, Estoy muy caliente, repetí a el pelirrubio- Y el pelinegro le sugirió Tócate-

Así pues, Soltó el cubrecama y con una de sus manos libre ocupo en reemplazar las inexistentes manos del pelinegro. Pase los dedos tibios por sus tetillas y mientras gemía, lo cual era claramente escuchado por su compañero como himno de complacencia y satisfacción para sí , había logrado que su pareja, su lindo kizune se tocara y gimoteara para él; bajó su mano hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Y ya en su desnudez, comenzó con esta a subir y a bajar lentamente por su ya endurecido pene, provocando gemidos que ante el silencio de la noche iba en aumento mas y mas...

-aunque..son ..mis manos, Mmm.... imagino que son las tuyas; ahm... ahm... las que recorren mi cuerpo, sabes ..... mmmm siento hervir todo dentro de mi Ahhh que bastardo eres .- cerrando sus ojos cada vez mas fuerte aspirando escuchar su voz diciéndoles esas vesanias que solo él sabia ..

-Que no desearía yo por explorarte ahora mi kizu ne. Mmm........ eso me gusta, ¡sí ! imagínate que estoy a tu lado embriagándome de ti, mmm de tu esencia de todo tu ser ponte caliente sí pero, solo para mi haciéndome sentir dudas, sospechas de tu propio ser volviéndome adicto a esa insaciable sed que te me has convertido y ya por ultimo logra calentarme a mi también con tus airosas palabras .. así que no las calles déjame escuchar tu lenguaje de placer como tu único asistente....... Mmm eso me haría tan feliz -

ahh ahh Mmm sasu. Mmm .-

- si . Gime deja mi imaginación volar en ti, en tus palabras, deja que estas fantaseen con tu Sabor que es arte ... esa adicción que se ha vuelto Mirarte . aunque no estés a mi lado ... es calentarme... y tocarte en silencio receloso .. idealizándote en mi, miles de veces...-

-esto es asfixiante ahahahaha . y me arrastra mmmm el simple hecho de .. soñar con oír tu corazón mientras grabas tu sabor en mi, ahm ahm con esa indecisa lengua ... ¡que placer! decía el pelirrubio a su oyente

-¡¡si!! solo yo puedo dártelo hmmm hmmm aquella sofocación y opresión de deleite grrrr eres mio, comprendelo!-

-ahm ahm si baka .............. disfrutarme encargate de apretarte en mi.... y sasu.... ke para mi también escuhar tus roncos .... mmm gemidos..... son delicia a mis oídos-

El nombrado ya había comenzado a ocuparse de su propio problemita que pose a a ambos lados de sus extremidades al masturbase hay tirado en su propia cama imaginando que se pose a a Naruto un sinfín de veces -mmm Naru Que deliciosamente rico te encuentro......... ahh como es posible que me envuelvas de esta forma? Realmente eres tan .......... tan Encantador mmm -

-ahm ahm lo siento teme estoy demasiado estimulado pondré el teléfono en altavoz necesito, mmm no! debo tocarme ahora mmm siento que terminaré muy pronto ahhhh ahhh dicho esto entre gemidos lleno de fruición... lo hizo pero, las palabras de su pareja telefónica acataron de nuevo todos sus sentidos...

- y que esperas para hacerlo mi tonto zorrito jejeje no vaya hacer que termine sin ti! MMM sus corazones parecía explotar dentro de sí , sus respiraciones parecían acortarse poco a poco debido a las maniáticas auto embestidas que se proporcionaban ambos, aun así no era suficiente para cierto rubio....

-lleva tres de tus dedos a la boca y lubricalos bien dijo la voz de cierto ojinegro

-sip mmm-

-ahora ..introdúce el primero dijo el Uchiha más que como una orden .. quiero oír tus quejidos como lleno de dolor imaginan que soy yo dentro de ti - uno por uno hasta llegar a los tres dedos del pelirrubio fueron entrando a su rosada abertura

-tsk ahhh due e le ahhh-

-Mmm dios ahora tengo celos de tus propios dedos que se aferran en tu enviciada carne, que obsesión........... mmm te has vueltos sabes! NaruCHAN -

-Mmm-

este solo acoto con gimotear... Ya no podía más el deseo lo había nublado, cegado solo en esa habitación pero en su mente, llena de lujuria fantaseaba tantas cosas y ahora él, La razón de su desenfrenada pasión hablándole y el escuchando cada una de sus ocurrencia para excitarlo mas, era inevitable que eso pasara, el estar ahí luchando por moverse, por hablar, pero nada . no conseguía nada... deseando que esa llamada durara para siempre....

Y fue as como, los dos se perdieron uno segundos. Fue como si estuvieran uno al lado del otro, entregándose a esa peculiar insensatez y manía que se había tornado sus emociones hasta traspasarlas y quedar sometidos en ese ardiente episodio a causa de esa bendita llamada telefónica comprobando así que Las palabras son suficientes para la excitación y llegar al más alto placer que es el orgasmo; ambos vaciaron sus esencia sobre sus manos, esa había sido una agitada noche; definitivamente inolvidable pues, lo que habían experimentado era una nueva forma de satisfacción.... Recuperando sus respectivas respiraciones se podía escuchar al mayor de todos, aquel pelinegro comenzar a articular palabras ante cada pedazo de aire que se escapaba por su reciente éxtasis.

-te gusto mi dobe-

Mientras un ojiazul, más que enrojecido y sofocado al ver sus manos llenas de ese abrasador líquido blanquecino proveniente de su propia hombría regado por todo las sabanas y estas totalmente revueltas como si realmente lo hubiera hecho físicamente con sasuke contestaba........

-mmm si-

-sabes mi cama esta complentamente desordenada kukuku mmm lindo kizune si ves lo que me haces . Al libertarte asi . KUZO ahora tendre que limpiar todo -

- ..- (n/a: como puede ser tan sínico 8D el tiene la culpa de todo DDx pa empezar el fue el que lo llamo u.u SEEE *-*//pobe Naru chan jujuju)

- Sa.......... Sasuke ........ Etto TU FUISTE EL QUE ME LLAMO! - su voz un tanto agitada volvi a la normalidad para continuar...-así que no te quejes y arréglalo después -dejando escapar un suspiro termino de hablar.

-jejeje eso lo sé dobe, y tú fuiste el que se puso calientito con mis palabras y me indujo a seguirte JUM-

- ..................-

El experimentar nuevas facetas sexuales en su relación, podría volver lo monótono y aburrido de sus vidas en la mas chispeante e hirviente existencia eso lo comprendieron ambos desde aquel dia (n/a: digo dia xke era las 4am // cuando terminaron de hacer todas Las guarrerias posibles XDD *-*// x teléfono XP).....

-casi muero del placer que sentí.... Sasuke .... Arigatou-

- pero ¿de que me agredeces mi querido dobe?. Si yo también sentí lo mismo que ti-

-solo . Es que me siento feliz ......... ¡De tu.. Sabes!..- un momento de calma lleno la alcoba de este pelirrubio para después proseguir - de que .. Pueda experimentar todo esto contigo ..BAKA - su vista ahora fue fijada sobre aquel pequeño reloj que se encontraba sobre el velador miro la hora, rayos era demasiado tarde .......!!- ahh ahh Dios son las 4:15am !! Ok ya es sufiente a dormir y antes que se dispuciera a colgar el teléfono la voz de su amante lo detuvo...........

-OE-

- si-  
-te quiero ..Usuratonkachi .. Hasta mañana-  
-mmm y yo a ti Baka-

Y fue asi como se dio por terminada la discreta y abrasadora conversación entre ambos el hecho de tener sexo sin contacto físico se convirtió en una de las cosas más calientes que hicieron, ya en una semana habían llegado a llamarse todos los días a pesar de sus agitados horarios, de todos modos querían hablarse y el sexo telefónico se convirtió en una herramienta erótica, ES EL OTRO SEXO ORAL pero este es sin verse, es como si hicieran el amor a distancia. mas corrompido y pecaminoso pero realmente el que más llenó y logró calmar la sed de estos apasionados jóvenes

****************************FIN******************************

DDx

^O^!!! HULASS KE TAL?!!!! AKI LES traigo mi nuevo trabajo espero le les haya gustado muxoxoxox

**_DEJEN REVIEW!!!!! ONEGAI!!!!!_**

XDD SI TE GUSTO??!!! WUENO AHI ME DICES JAJAJA S KIU NESECITO CRITICAS PERO KE SEAN CPNSTRUCTIVAS PA MEJOR LOS SIGUIENTES FIC ( NECESITO beta readers!! uuU!!!!) JEJEJE..............GOMEN SI HAY FALTAS HORROGRAFICAS !!!!

y

**_ARIgATOUUUUU X LEER !!!! *¬*!!_**


End file.
